Telling The Family
by PhantomOfTheCity
Summary: Harry and Ginny are expecting, and need to tell the family...somehow... Brilliantly, they decide to tell them all at the Weasley Family Dinner.


**[A/N: So I've been meaning to post something recently, but I really haven't written anything, and I found this cute little fluffy family hinny fic that I wrote a while ago, and I'd thought I'd post it! Hope you like it!]**

* * *

"We have to tell them eventually." Ginny said out loud, tucked under Harry's arm on their spot on the sofa.

It was five years after the war when the couple decided to start a family together. After trying for about two months, the famous Prewett family fertility kicked in. Now, all they have to do is tell the family...

"Eventually..." Harry replied blankly.

"Harry, we can't put this off. You know my mum, she'll have a cow if she finds out on her own!"

"We don't really have to tell them. They can figure it out. Yeah, that'd be nice." Harry thought out loud. Ginny looked up to see his face pale and staring straight ahead at the wall. She couldn't help but laugh at his fear of her family.

"The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Savior of the Wizarding World, Conquerer of the Dark Lord, afraid to tell his family that his wife is pregnant..." she chuckled.

"I am not afraid! I'm just...protecting...my bits from being blown off by your brothers, that's all," Harry defended.

"If you won't pick a chance to tell the family, I will," she declared as she watched her husband keep quiet. "Next Sunday's Weasley Family Dinner. We'll tell them then," Ginny said, laughing.

"So soon? I mean come on, Gin, you may not even be pregnant. Who knows? You could have a miscarriage and I don't want to get their hopes up and-"

"Stop," Ginny interrupted, sitting up next to Harry and grabbing the sides of his face, effectively silencing him. "It'll be fine. We'll tell them the news this Sunday night. And I promise, I won't let my brothers blow off your bits, I'm too fond of them," she remarked, winking.

"And one more promise," Ginny added, taking his hands and placing them on her still-flat stomach, "This baby - our baby - is going to be perfect no matter what."

"I love you, Ginny," Harry declared.

"I'd be a little worried if you didn't," Ginny answered, kissing her husband.

~O~O~O~O~O~

"Every. Single. Weasley. Is. Here." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, startling her. It's Weasley Family Dinner night at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny were getting ready to tell everyone their big news. Ginny was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching her mother cook dinner before Harry suddenly appeared.

"I seriously doubt that every single Weasley is here," mocked Ginny.

"Really! It's a full house! Your mum and dad, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, little Molly, George, Angelina, Freddy, Ron, Hermione, Unknown baby Weasley, Andromeda, and Teddy," Harry counted off.

"Wow, it really is a full house..."

"Ginny, would you help me set the table, dear?" Molly Weasley asked, interrupting the couple's conversation.

"Sure, Mum! Harry, help me?" Ginny asked, taking his hand.

"Oh, no, Harry, dear, Arthur wants you to help with something in the living room."

Ginny pouted at her father's request, amusing the company around her.

"I'll see you at dinner," Harry chuckles, kissing her on the nose and walking off towards the living room.

"Finally," Molly starts, "You two are inseparable! Every time I want to talk to you, Ginny, I have to pry you away from that boy. I still don't understand how you two can still act like newlyweds after all this time..."

"Mum," Ginny laughs, "We've been married for two years! You make it sound like we've been married for over a decade."

"Well two years is long enough to get over the newlyweds stage. Speaking of that two years, what have you two been doing the entire time? Playing chess? Really, Ginny, I know you've always wanted a family of your own and you're not getting any younger," Molly lectured her youngest and only daughter.

"Mum, what are you - Wait, is this what you wanted to talk to me about?! I knew there was an reason for getting me to set the table... Bloody hell, Mum!"

"Ginerva Weasley! If you're starting a family with Harry, then I suggest you learn to control your mouth now before you have that baby!"

"H-how did you know?" Ginny asked, shocked at her mother's words. How could she know?! She hadn't seen her mother since before she found out she was expecting!

"What do you mean, 'How did I know', Ginny? That makes no sense! All that time cooped up in that house of yours with Harry is getting -" Molly stopped mid-sentence and whipped around to look at Ginny as the realization of what she said began to kick in.

There was a pregnant pause before Molly spoke again.

"No..." Molly started.

Ginny just nodded in reply, knowing that her face was pale with anticipation of her mother's reaction.

"No." Molly stated again in disbelief. A wide grin spread across her face like a child seeing its Christmas presents.

Squealing in joy, Molly tackle-hugger her daughter at full speed in excitement at the news that she was going to be a grandmother again.

"Mum! Shh, quiet down! People don't know yet!" Ginny said, attempting to quiet down her overly-loud mother.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Any names yet? How far along are you? When are you due? Have you even gone to a healer yet? I know this really good one at St. Mungo's but her rate is very high but I'm sure you and Ha-"

"Mum!" Ginny snapped sharply, exasperated at her baby-hungry mother. "Why don't we go outside where we won't be listened in on."

On her way outside, Ginny made a point to head over to where Hermione was talking to Audrey and Angelina, and dragging her outside to tell her the news before everyone else.

"'Mione. Outside. Now." Ginny demanded of her best friend. "Girl talk."

"Oh, no..." Hermione groaned as Audrey and Angelina laughed at her attempt to get away from the fiery redhead.

Once outdoors, Ginny dragged her mother and sister-in-law to the farthest corner of the garden before turning around to talk to them.

"Okay. I'm giving you two a quick update on what's going on in case you missed anything," Ginny started.

"But I missed everything..." Hermione pointed out.

"Exactly why I'm giving you an update, Hermione." Ginny reminded her. "Starting from the beginning: Harry and I have decided to start a family. After about two months of...trying...we have...succeeded."

"No..." Hermione cut in.

"That's what I said!" Molly commented.

"Dear God help me..." Ginny said, pinching her nose. "Anyway, yes, I'm having a baby. No, I did not go to a healer yet, so I don't know the baby's gender, nor do we want to know. I don't know when I'm due, but I would say I'm about a month along. Still not sure. No one knows yet except for you two, me, and Harry. Questions?"

Hermione spoke up first, "Why am I being told first?"

"Admit it, if I found out I was pregnant and I didn't tell you, you would be pissed."

"Good point," Hermione replied, nodding.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Molly inquired.

"Tonight. Not exactly sure when." Ginny replied nervously.

"You've got to let me do it! I have the perfect idea!" Molly was ecstatic with the fact that her daughter was giving her another grandbaby.

"Mum..." Ginny warned.

"Don't worry, dear, I've got it all under control." Molly reassured. After giving her daughter a wink, she promptly turned on her heel and marched back into the house.

"C'mon, 'Mione, better get her before she goes and blabs her mouth at everyone..." Ginny sighed while Hermione laughed at Ginny's misery.

Back inside, Harry made a beeline to Ginny's side, and promptly began to tell her about his frustration with the entire "Arthur wants to see you" scheme.

"I mean really, if your dad wants to know so much about airplanes, can't he open a book? That's what we were forced to do back in primary school!" Harry exclaimed, obviously frustrated that he had to leave his wife's side.

"Harry, Mum knows." Ginny stated bluntly, surprising her husband.

"Wait, she _knows_ knows, or she..._knows_...?"

"She-she knows..." Ginny trails off.

"How?! Wait, did she find out on her own? But you're not dead, she would murder you if she found out on her own before you told her, so no..."

"She would murder me after I have the baby and then raise it as her own," joked Ginny.

"So how did she find out?" Harry inquired warily.

"...Lucky guess? I really don't know. We were talking and she said something and, well, it all fell apart from there. Apparently, she knows the perfect way to tell the family," she explained sarcastically.

"I am well and truly scared now," Harry admitted in defeat.

"We all should be," Ginny replied, chuckling as she wraps her arms around his waist. "We all should be..."

* * *

**[A/N: So yeah, here we go! Some Hinny for both my own personal pleasure and yours. Hope you like it, and I hope I will eventually finish the second and final chapter of this.]**


End file.
